1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a remote control of the type which is hand held and which can be coupled via coded infrared signals with a remote control receiver built into a television or other remotely controlled electrical apparatus to turn on the apparatus, such as the television, at a distance, to adjust the volume, tone and brightness, to change channels, to turn the television off and to perform other functions, and more specifically to a universal remote control wherein functions can be pre-programmed onto specific keys or pushbuttons for the convenience of the user.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Heretofore it has been proposed to provide a reconfigurable remote control device and programmable functions for such a remote control device which will enable one to learn, store and retransmit infrared codes that are emitted from the remote control device for a remotely controlled apparatus, such as a television.
For example, in the Welles II U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,887 and the Ehlers U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,848, there is disclosed a reconfigurable remote control device which has the ability to learn, store and repeat remote control codes from any other infrared transmitter. Such a reconfigurable remote control transmitter device includes an infrared receiver, a microprocessor, a non-volatile random access memory (RAM), a scratch pad random access memory, and an infrared transmitter.
According to the teachings of the Ehlers patent, the infrared signals received by the remote control device are in bursts of pulses and the device counts the number of pulses in each burst as well as the time duration of each pause in a transmission between bursts.
The Darbee et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,810, of which this application is a Continuation-in-Part, discloses a universal remote control device having terminals for enabling code data to be supplied from outside the device through the terminals and a CPU to a RAM or ROM in the device.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the remote control of the present invention is constructed, arranged and programmed to enable a user of the remote control to assign to one key on a keypad of the device a macro program for effecting a desired sequence of functions with one key stroke of that key and/or for enabling the user to rotate functions on successive depressions of that key, such as, for example, cycling through several different channels.